


Things are getting pretty heated

by ObsessionTale



Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale, underswap
Genre: Biting, Fontcest, M/M, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Vibrators, edgeberry, i wrote this while also in an edgeberry roleplay and they are not related in any way, second heat, sex toy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-29 20:16:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8503951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsessionTale/pseuds/ObsessionTale
Summary: Boss and Berry are having a sleepover, but soon into the 'sleep' part, Berry realizes he's in heat, and tries to deal with it himself.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I was bored and I hope you enjoy it.

Berry giggles as he pulls the comforter away from Boss, Boss grabbing thin air as his hands try to catch the blanket.  
  
"Hey! Stop that!" Boss complains. "I'm cold!" Berry just giggles and wraps himself up in the comforter.  
  
"Mweheheh! I am the Magnificent Sans, you have lost to me!" He flops on his side, wrapped up in the blankets like a caterpillar ready to turn into a butterfly. Boss picks him up, laughing, saying he's helpless now. Berry screams and kicks his legs, but they don't do anything wrapped in a blanket. He starts laughing. "Oh no, I've been caught! Whatever shall I do?" He smirks, and pecks a little kiss on Boss' mouth, getting dropped. He lands on the bed and bounces a few times, the blanket unraveling around him. Boss groans in embarrassment and covers his face, mumbling. Berry sits at the edge of the bed, laughing. "We need to get to sleep now, Boss. Or else we'll have no energy in the morning!" Boss nods and tucks himself into bed, Berry sliding under the covers soon after.  
  
After a few hours of fitful sleep, Berry awakens slowly. Hardly in the first hours of the morning, Berry sits up. His body is hot and uncomfortable. He knows what's going on almost as soon as he gets out of bed, even if his thoughts have been slowed down to a mile an hour. He takes a few shaky steps towards the closet, opens it, and rummages through a box labeled "for emergencies." Berry pulls out a purple, long, phallic vibrator. He closes the closet door and sits against it. He would hide inside the closet, but there's no room for him there. Berry stares at the toy, slipping one hand under his boxers and fingering his pussy idly. He's never used anything bigger than his own two fingers. He got this just for this occasion, because last time his heat was so hard to get rid of. Why did his heat have to come when Boss was here? He slips out of his boxers and rubs the side of the toy on his entrance, biting his 'lip.' He knows he needs to get it wet so it won't hurt...  
  
One of Berry's fingers slide over a small box, connected by a wire to the vibrator, and presses a button. A quiet, low whir fills the room. Berry is afraid it'll wake Boss up. He turns it off and starts slipping the vibrator inside himself. He wouldn't try getting it in while it's moving, thinks that'll be hard. It slides in easily, and Berry gasps. He's never had something so big inside him before. Slowly, he starts moving it in and out, building up at least a little tolerance to the feeling. His fingers ghost over the box, not quite ready to turn it on. Should he now? No, he'll wait a little longer. ...Now? Maybe. Just a bit longer. Now. Berry presses the button. The hum is muffled from inside him, but his groan is much louder. It breaks the silence in the room, and Boss shifts in his sleep, turning over to face Berry. Luckily he hasn't woken up.. yet.  
  
Berry stops thrusting the vibrator for a few seconds. God, the feeling of it vibrating and it just, hitting that spot over and over and over again so fast, not stopping. He can hardly take it. Seemingly on it's own, his hand starts pushing it further in, pulls it out, and pushes it in again, going faster and faster. Berry slides down the closet door. His feet twitch and his tiny moans get just a little louder as he gets just a little closer. He closes his eyes.  
  
Someone pulls the vibrator out of him. Berry's eyes snap open and he sits up, immediately pressing his thick thighs together to hide his wetness. He pulls his oversized pajama shirt down, not even looking up to see who pulled it out. He's pretty sure it's Boss. He hopes it's Boss. He wouldn't want his brother to see him like that. Gross.  
  
Boss crouches down and puts a finger under Berry's chin, pushing his head up to make eye contact. "I bet you were close," he states simply. Berry starts shaking. The overwhelming, exaggerated emotions of heat get to him, and he starts crying.  
  
"I-I'm sorry, am I gross? Is tha-that why you stopped me..? I just needed to r-relieve myself, I--" Boss puts a finger over Berry's mouth and shushes him. Without saying a word, he moves Berry's hands away and puts the vibrator back in.  
  
"I won't stop you if you're in heat, Berry..." He purrs, pushing the vibrator in and out, faster than Berry was and harder, making Berry moan louder and try to grab hold of the carpet for support. It's true, Berry was close. He was very close, then he was denied release, and now it's coming quicker and harder. Berry slides down the door until he's just laying on the ground, being pounded into by the vibrator. When he comes, his back arches, his juices coat the vibrator and it pops out of him, soon being replaced by Boss' cock.  
  
"Wh- oh, o-ohh.. Boss! It- It's sensitive--!" Berry cries out between moans. Boss just chuckles, holding Berry by the shoulders.  
  
"You're doing so well, Berry. You're just so cute I couldn't resist..." Berry moans at the praise. Boss smirks, and says, "You're such a good boy. You like that~?" Berry nods quickly, groaning. Boss leans down and bites Berry's neck-bones, then sternum, nibbling lightly and licking the marks he leaves behind. Berry's shaking hands cup around Boss' cheeks, and pull his face forward into a kiss. He moans again as he comes a second time. Boss isn't going to stop until he gets his own release.  
  
"Mnhhh- Boosss, plea- ohh my god, I've already.. come two times.. i-isn't that enough??"Berry asks. Boss breaks the kiss for a second to catch his breath, then dives back in. Well, he know what his answer is. He starts thrusting faster, getting close himself as Berry comes a third time, moaning louder than ever before. Berry wraps his arms and legs tightly over Boss, jaw hanging open and drool running down his chin. "Mnh-nh-nhhhohhh my  _god_ , ah! Can't.. keep going.." Berry's tight hold around Boss loosens a bit as Boss comes inside of him, now thrusting a bit softer and slower to ride out his orgasm. Boss lets out a low moan, breaking the kiss to start biting Berry's neck again.   
  
"Nyeheheh, you did wonderful, Berry. Did that satisfy you?" Berry nods slowly, wiping drool from his chin. His eyes are closed, and it takes a surprising amount of energy. His pitch black pupils, their darkness only exaggerated by the bright cyan rings around them, are shaped like hearts. He smiles weakly, then hides his face in Boss' chest. His breathing slows to an even, calm pace. Boss pulls out of him and carries him to bed. "Anyone would be tired after coming three times..." He purrs. Boss lays him carefully on the side of the bed closest to the wall, slipping under the covers next to him and wrapping his arms around Berry's figure. He closes his eyes, and falls asleep next to a very satisfied blueberry.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and critique. Emphasis on critique because on all three fics I have written I have gotten none, and I really want to know where I can improve, because I know I can and I want to. Please critique. Plus comments make me feel all fuzzy inside.


End file.
